Suits: Minha Culpa
by Lucy Taylor Hotchner
Summary: O que acontece quando Harvey e Louis se desentendem por causa de Ester? Jéssica tem que assumir o controle. Aviso: Discussão e disciplina de adultos. Não gosta, não leia!
1. Chapter 1

**N / A: Espero que gostem de minha história. Está escrita em português, eu sei!**

 **Sua opinião vai realmente tornar o meu dia melhor.**

 **Esta fanfic está baseada no final do episodio 7 e continua no episódio 8 da temporada 5. Quando Louis descobre que Harvey está tendo um caso com Ester.**

 **Nesta Fanfic Harvey e Louis são irmãos e filhos de Jessica Pearson e Daniel Hardman. E Ester não é a Irma do Louis, mas a melhor amiga dele.**

 **NOTA: Eu sei, eu sei. É uma fanfiction, então é apenas uma imaginação.**

* * *

 **Pov Harvey**

"Harvey, ela era minha melhor amiga. Você me prometeu. Mesmo eu tendo te contado que Ela era a minha única amiga com quem você ainda não tinha transado."

Louis gritou invadindo meu escritório

"Louis, eu ia te contar" Tentei acalmá-lo.

"Tem certeza? Porque a única coisa que eu sei é que você quebrou sua promessa e eu vou quebrar a sua cara"

"você não consegue!" continuei, tentando ser amigável.

"Eu descobri que você é um traidor mentiroso. você tornou minha vida um inferno. Você conseguiu transar com todas as minhas amigas e depois, feriu o sentimento de cada uma delas, você destruiu todas minhas amizades. E mesmo depois de eu ter confessado isso, você transou com Ester" ele disse revoltado demais para continuar a conversa.

"Já havia acontecido, eu não sabia que ela era sua amiga" eu disse com sinceridade, tentando acalmá-lo.

"Você é um mentiroso nojento!" ele cuspiu na minha cara.

"você precisa acreditar que eu iria te contar" eu disse novamente. Era verdade, eu não estava sendo mentiroso. Mas ele não queria saber: "você é patético e não consegue resolver suas coisas sem interferir na minha vida" ele gritou vindo para cima de mim. Ele falou coisas que eu sequer imaginei que ouviria da boca do meu irmão. Por mais amigo que eu estivesse tentando ser, eu não conseguiria ter sangue de barata. Ele estava me ofendendo. Não consegui resistir a pressão e cobrança e dei um soco em sua face. Era pra ele ter parado, mas não parou. E continuou vindo em cima de mim, eu o empurrei e ele caiu na minha mesa de café. Neste exato momento Jessica entrou na sala completamente furiosa, Donna deve tê-la avisado.

Jéssica chegou e pediu que eu me retirasse para que ela pudesse ajudar meu irmão recentemente ferido por mim.

Fui para minha casa, tentei colocar minha cabeça no lugar, mas não consegui.

Duas horas depois, Jéssica apareceu na minha porta. Respirei fundo e soltei uma piada interna, mas ela estava revoltada o suficiente para não querer entrar na minha onda.

"Você acha engraçado?" ela trovejou.

"ele teve o que merecia" Eu tentei me justificar.

"Não estou perguntando se ele merecia ou não, mas não vou tolerar esse tipo de comportamento na minha firma, nem entre meus filhos!" ela continuou.

"Nossa firma" eu a corrigi enquanto me sentava no sofá.

Ela me olhou cautelosamente e ainda de pé me disse "Se é nossa, também é do seu irmão"

"Ok, já entendi. Não vou fazer isso novamente." Tentei me desculpar, mesmo sabendo que não era aceitável. Mas eu queria que ela parasse de gritar comigo.

"Você acha mesmo que eu vim aqui apenas te dar um sermão?"

Dei um sorriso sem graça e confirmei com a cabeça, respirei fundo e disse: "Não sei onde pretende chegar!"

"Você precisa encontrar uma forma de se desculpar com seu irmão. Nem que seja contando da nossa pequena reunião"

"Que reunião?" perguntei cautelosamente, mas já sabia a resposta, então implorei por clemência: "Jessica, Louis nunca vai acreditar que fui castigado o suficiente"

"Não me importo se ele vai acreditar ou não, você vai se desculpar com rabinho entre as pernas e assumir que estava completamente errado." Ela disse pontuando cada palavra, me fazendo encolher no sofá. Ela respirou fundo, se dirigiu até a pia que era logo a frente de onde eu estava.

"Okay, se é isso que você quer, farei!" disse á ela pronto para encerrar nossa pequena reunião, como ela havia dito.

"Ótimo!" Ela dizia enquanto abria a gaveta procurando algo.

"Vai preparar nosso jantar?" Perguntei á ela.

"Se você pensa assim." Ela disse me ignorando completamente.

Ela finalmente parou com sua busca e se aproximou de mim com uma colher de madeira.

"Mãe.. é sério isso?" Questionei pronto para fugir.

"Agora eu não sou Jessica? Sou sua mamãe? Isso fará você pensar em algo melhor do que bater no seu irmão. Ele estava chateado com você, a única coisa que você poderia ter feito era ignorá-lo e não agredi-lo" Ela disse se sentando ao meu lado no sofá, completamente chateada e pronta para me castigar.

"Mas ele queria me bater" Tentei me defender.

"Bem, se ele tivesse feito isso, seria ele em seu lugar. Agora desfaça a calca e deite aqui" Ela disse dando tapinhas no próprio colo.

"Como um menino travesso? Nunca!" respondi a ela.

"foi assim que você agiu, agora seja rápido" ela disse em tom de ameaça.

"Não!" Protestei.

"Harvey, não me faça ir buscá-lo, você não vai gostar das conseqüências"

"Não vou! Eu sou um adulto e mereço ser tratad-" Eu tentava justificar meu ponto de vista, mas ela me interrompeu, dando várias palmadas em mim. Ela é maior, é mais forte do que as pessoas imaginam.

E eu confesso que merecia cada uma palmada, mesmo sem querer recebê-las.

Ela me puxou pela orelha e me arrastou até o sofá. Desabotoou minha calça e de uma vez só abaixou junto com minha cueca. Tentei me cobrir, mas ela não estava interessada em me ver. Ela queria me ensinar da forma mais dolorosa possível.

*SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK,SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK *

"mãe, me sinto como um bebe"

Jessica notando meu desconforto disse: "Tudo bem filho, é proposto chorar" e continuou com a tortura.

* SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, *SMACK, SMACK, *SMACK, SMACK, Owwwww ... SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK Tudo bem ... , SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK Pareeeee, mãe SMACK, SMACK por favorrrrr, SMACK, SMACK não mais ... P-Por favor.

Neste momento eu já estava em lagrimas.

Mamãe levantou a perna direita e começou a apimentar cada vez mais meu traseiro.

* SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, "Aiiii!" SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK * "Au!" SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK

"é melhor você nunca mais pensar em bater no seu irmão" * SMACK, SMACK * "é melhor você seguir as regras" * SMACK, SMACK * "ou estaremos nessa posição novamente" * SMACK, SMACK *

"Desculpe!" * SMACK, SMACK * "aiii!" * SMACK, SMACK * "por favor mamãe, pare!." * SMACK, SMACK * "Eu nã-O! Nunca mais farei isso"

Ela finalmente parou e eu só conseguia chorar, bem parecido a uma criança de cinco anos. Ela ficou abraçada comigo até que me acalmasse.


	2. Chapter 2

**Pov Louis**

Procurei Jessica depois que o Harvey me agrediu. "De que forma pretende punir Harvey?" eu disse enquanto invadia sua sala.

"Louis, isso é entre mim e ele" Ela disse em alto e bom tom pronta para encerrar a conversa. Mas a única pessoa que tinha a face ferida era eu.

"È óbvio que a mamãe vai proteger seu filho predileto mesmo depois dele me agredir" eu disse decepcionado o suficiente.

"Eu já conversei com Harvey, mas isso realmente não é da sua conta!" ela me disse.

Eu estava tão chateado por correr o risco de perder a amizade de Ester que alterei o tom de voz, desta vez desafiando minha própria mãe:

"Você tem que saber que vou processar seu filho predileto por agressão e lesão corporal, aí você vai me dizer que é algo entre mim também"

"Louis, você está me ameaçando?" Ela questionou se aproximando de mim.

"Entenda como quiser" Eu rebati sem ao menos pensar nas conseqüências.

Então ela ficou cara a cara comigo, eu podia sentir sua respiração "Faça algo assim e você vai se arrepender! Eu já lidei com seu irmão. Eu não estava do lado dele. Mas você tem que agir com a cabeça e não com seu ego ferido" ela disse.

Sai da sala, eu estava completamente revoltado. Pouco tempo depois Harvey me procurou. Ele estava com uma roupa totalmente confortável. Jessica realmente havia conversado com ele. Mas ele veio com uma historinha mentirosa e safada como ele fez durante toda essa vida medíocre dele. Foi quando tive uma excelente idéia. Disse que eu o desculpava e que gostaria que ele participasse da pequena reunião que tornaria meu sobrinho sócio minoritário. Ele sorriu e nos despedimos. Como se eu tivesse deletado da minha mente o que ele havia feito comigo.

Durante a reunião, logo após a nomeação do Mike Ross, atraí a atenção de todos falando que Harvey havia me agredido e que deveria ser punido. Mas o idiota do sócio sênior vetou meu próprio regulamento re-agendando a reunião para sexta. A única coisa que me agradou mesmo em meio ao caos, foi vê-lo lá tentando não se contorcer de dor, apoiando o peso do próprio corpo em seus braços sobre a mesa. Mamãe realmente havia feito um bom trabalho.

Fui até o banheiro, mas Harvey me seguiu. Enquanto nos atacávamos verbalmente, Jessica entrou no banheiro masculino. Olhou brevemente a nossa volta e pediu que Harvey se retirasse, quando ele passou por ela, ela lhe entregou uma palmada magnífica que o fez uivar. Ele esfregou rapidamente seu membro recém punido e saiu em disparada.

"Obrigado Jessica" Eu disse dando por vencida a pequena batalha.

"Cale a boca! O que você fez foi desleal, vingativo e prejudicial para todos nós. Somos sócios nominais. Você não tinha o direito"

"Eu não acredito que está ao lado do seu filho predileto, de novo!"

"Se você não consegue enxergar as coisas como são, eu vou limpar sua mente." Ela disse enquanto me empurrava. Eu pensei que eu iria cair, então apoiei minhas mãos na pia, ela começou a desferir palmadas em mim, bem ali, no banheiro da empresa:

* SMACK, SMACK *

"Não me coloque nessa posição novamente" * SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK * "entendeu?" * SMACK, SMACK "aii" ... * SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK * você me ouviu? * SMACK, SMACK, SMACK, SMACK * "sim, eu ouvi" eu disse para ela parar. Eu não poderia acreditar que ela estava fazendo isso comigo. Agradeci quando saímos do banheiro e não havia ninguém lá pra comemorar minha desgraça.

Acho que as palmadas colocaram meus pensamentos em ordem. Fui até meu irmão e me desculpei, mesmo ele sendo um completo idiota. Mamãe se aproximou:

"Era isso que eu queria desde o início. Se vocês não pensassem com as calças, nunca estariam nesta posição novamente" Ela disse triste por estar nesta posição. Harvey e eu abraçamos Jessica por ser uma mãe maravilhosa.

"Mãe, você fez um ótimo trabalho com Harvey, não fez?" Perguntei á ela puxando alguma graça.

"Pode apostar sua existência nisso!" ela respondeu entre risos.

"Eu ainda estou aqui!" Harvey protestou.

"Irmão, me desculpe! Foi minha culpa! Eu nunca queria chateá-lo!" Harvey disse completamente chateado. Eu o abracei e me desculpei por ser um completo idiota.

Finalmente as coisas haviam voltado ao normal. Fomos para casa de Jéssica para assistir algum filme e nos alimentar juntos, como uma família.


End file.
